Winter Madness
by 23twilight23
Summary: Put 2 rebellious girls, 2 players, 2 skanks, a very large group of friends, a mall and a snow storm together……and what do you get? To find out read... A/H ... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or Stephenie Meyer's brilliant characters even if I wish I did.**

**A/N: This story was written by me and my friend when we where away on holiday. So i hope you like reading it as much as we liked writing it. Please R&R!!!!! Thank you.**

**ENJOY =)=)=)**

*******************************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

_Okay, so to start this off I guess I better get a pen and put it to paper. Do you know how hard it is to write something and stick to it, hard isn't it? To write something off the top of your head and to make it sound some what smart is an impossible mission, well for me anyway. Damn now I forgot my topic._

I was sitting at a cold hard desk thinking. Thinking is so over rated , who needs to think you don't see anyone thinking these days they all act on instinct. A girl with short black hair with fiery red streaks twisted around in her seat to face me. Her name was Alice and she is my best friend.

"Bella you done yet?" she whispered. I shook my head and held up my paper to show how blank it was.

A gust of wind was all I felt as my paper was snatched from my hands.

"Miss Brandon, how dare you cheat in my class as with you Miss Swan." Mr. Wilson growled, he was scary in the mornings when he hadn't had his daily coffee. He took both our papers and ripped them up right in front of everyone. I heard a few giggles from some classmates. When I say classmates I mean the school sluts. Their names were well known through out the school. Jessica was the ringleader of their gang , she was the bitchiest girl in the whole wide universe I swear upon my own grave that I am slowly digging for myself but we will get to that later. Jessica's loyal followers include Lauren and Tanya they were the type of girls that thought that they could get whatever they wanted whenever. They had never ever stepped foot into the real world. Then their was Nicole and Stacy who were the wannabie sluts that based their life on impressing Jessica.

Emmett, Tyler, Eric and Mike they were the Jocks, enough said . They were all players except for Emmett who had a girlfriend named Rosalie who was very popular and actually quite nice when she wanted to be. Angela, Ben and Chris were the brains of the school and normally helped me and Alice with homework…tests that were important enough not to get caught cheating in and more homework, rather nice people if I do say so myself.

And then there is Me and Alice, we are the rebels of the school. What other people call us doesn't really matter as I don't give a shit in the first place but we usually end school with teachers screaming at us

"YOU DAMN PUNKS!" was the most commonly used line and that is basically our year group at Forks High.

The bell rang and I dashed out of the classroom only needing to wait a few seconds for Alice to catch up.

"What's for lunch today?" I asked as we stroll down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Pizza."

"No it is not, pizza is a Friday and it is Monday." I said stopping to look at my pixie looking friend.

An evil grin spread across her face. "Who said anything about eating pizza at school?" she said in a playful tone. I looked at her in my most serious face.

"Mall?"

"Mall."

"I like the way you think Alice Brandon." My face broke as I burst out laughing. We quickly grabbed our skateboards from our lockers and zoomed off towards the mall. I just hoped that my dad wasn't patrolling today as I just got freed from my last grounding and my father being the chief of Forks police promised me a night in the cells if I was caught braking his rules or the law…again.

It took us no longer than five minutes to get to the mall, we hid our skateboards in some bushes as the mall had put a ban on skateboards for some unknown reason that I was pretty sure had nothing to do with Alice and I skating down they main hall and breaking the fountain but hey I have been wrong before.

As we entered the mall Alice ran straight for Roxy.

"Alice we just came for lunch remember." I yelled she turned around and looked at me.

"It is only biology bells it will be fine if we just ditch. I mean these clothes are calling to me." she pointed dramatically at the store. I looked at Alice she was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt with a waist coat over top. She never wore the same thing twice it just wasn't in her nature. I shook my head as she gave me her puppy eyes. She didn't need them she was perfectly cute without them unlike me who had mousy brown hair that Alice had tried to tame with hair dye that made the bottom half of my hair go blue. My faded jeans and tank top was nothing compared to Alice's pixie perfection but hey I am not complaining.

"Fine but we have to go and see twilight before we go." I said in defeat.

"Oh yeah I have heard of that one, sure we can go see that later." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the shops.

Three hours, 17 stores, 5 face plants later……..

"Man Alice my feet are killing me, I don't know how I let you do this to me nearly every weekend" I said as we walked to the food court.

"Easy you do it because I'm your best friend and you don't like seeing me sad" she said smiling.

"Whatever"

"Hawaiian pizza okay?" she asked me

"Yeah I love Hawaiian"

"I know" she said.

As I walked towards the table Alice had chosen I was rudely knocked off my feet.

"Oi, watch where your going" I looked up to see a seven foot giant named Sam.

"Oh, hi Sam." I gave a cherry wave as I sat on the floor

"I'm so sorry, I haven't seen you in a while" he said to me as he help me up.

"I've been busy with stuff"

"Okay cool then I guess I'm sorry I would love to stay and talk but I have to get this food to Emily" I looked down to see a plate of food in his hands. Most of it was properly for him.

"Okay that's cool I guess I'll see you around, tell Emily I said hi"

I waved as he walked off, so I continued to walk towards Alice. By now the pizza was there so I started to eat then a brilliant idea popped up in my head.

"Hey Alice do you have any plans after this" I looked at her with an evil grin across my face.

"No, what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." I said taking a big bite of my pizza. Once we had both finished our pizza we headed out of the food court towards the hardware store.

"Ah Bella, why the hell are we going to a hardware store" Alice looked at me weirdly.

"Because that's the only place in the mall you can buy spray paint silly" I said turning to her and smiling.

"Ah," she said smiling widely, it looked as if I had just given her a new car. We enter the store and went straight for the paint section. We decided to get hot pink, blue and black. As soon as we paid we walk out of the store and out of the mall towards the bush we hid our skateboards in. We got them and started skating to the old abandoned hospital.

As soon as we got there we looked around and then at each other, there was no one there so we decided on what we should paint on the brick wall.

In the end we decide to draw skulls, if I do say so myself they looked really awesome. That's when I heard something I really did not want to hear at this exact moment.

"Hurry up Bella, we have to go now!" she yelled at me as I grabbed all the spray paint off the ground. We skated off down the road as fast as we could hoping that the cops would not see us from the old hospital.

We skidded around a corner and smashed into what felt like a ton of bricks.

"OW!" I moaned.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**I knows its pretty short but the chapters get longer as the story goes on, i promise.**

**So did u.............**

**A) LIKE IT!**

**B) LOVE IT!**

**OR **

**C) HATE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SO I CAN POST UP NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight or Stephenie Meyer's brilliant characters even if I wish I did. **

**A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews. Glad to see you like it so far. Anyway here is the second chapter hope you like it and don't forget to review!!!! =)**

**********************************************************************************************************

**Previously**

_In the end we decide to draw skulls, if I do say so myself they looked really awesome. That's when I heard something I really did not want to hear at this exact moment. _

"_Hurry up Bella, we have to go now!" she yelled at me as I grabbed all the spray paint off the ground. We skated off down the road as fast as we could hoping that the cops would not see us from the old hospital. _

_We skidded around a corner and smashed into what felt like a ton of bricks._

"_OW!" I moaned_

**********************************************************************************************************

"Ow!" I moaned "Watch where you are going."

"I could say the same to you." a voice said underneath me. "And can you get off me?"

"Sorry." I said as I scrambled off and stood up. I looked at the person who broke my fall.

My jaw would of dropped if it had not been sore. The boy standing in front of me could only be described as a god. His bronze messy hair was wild as his dazzling green eyes. He wore a black skin tight t-shirt that showed his ripped body. I looked at Alice who was being helped up by a boy with blonde messy hair that was as god like as my brick wall.

"Hi." I heard Alice speak in a voice that she hadn't used in a while.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." he said with a smile. " And this is Edward." he said pointing at my brick wall.

Alice didn't even spare him a glance, she couldn't take her eyes off the boy named Jasper.

The stupid sirens of the forks police echoed down the street. I glanced at Alice and flung myself into the bushes while grabbing Edwards hand yanking him with me. Alice was leaping into the bushes with Jasper in tow a second later. I glanced at Alice once again. She had her eyes closed listening to the sirens going by.

"Why are we in the bushes?" Jasper whispered.

"I'm not complaining." Edward remarked winking at me.

"Well I wasn't either I was just asking." Jasper answered back.

"We are in the bloody bushes so we don't get fucking caught so shut up." I hissed at them.

"What did you two do?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I said jumping out of the bushes.

"Well then is pulling people into the bushes like a forks welcoming party." Jasper smirked.

Suddenly everything I thought of them went down the drain with the few sentences they _kindly _shared with us. They were no gods, they were pricks, hot pricks but still pricks that probably cheated on their girlfriends every chance they got.

"Bella." _oh crap_

I turned around to face the police car parked across the road.

"Hi Pete." I said cautiously.

"What were you doing in the bushes with the Cullen boys?" Pete asked.

"Um…we…" I looked desperately at Alice.

"We…we were throwing a welcoming party…" Alice said with a smirking at Jasper.

I manage to turn my snort into a cough. Pete rolled his eyes but played along.

"So boys I hope they were to hard on you." he said with a smug smile. He was enjoying this too much, I mean he was a cop for god sake he was meant to be responsible.

The boys stared at him. In shock.

"I mean the last time someone came they didn't use bushes." he said with amused look.

"That was a lot more fun too wasn't it Pete." I said laughing by this time Alice was clutching her stomach from laughing to much. "Yes it was." Pete said with a sigh. "Alright girls in the car."

"Oi can I get handcuffed this time?" Alice asked "I mean I get to ride in the police car all the time but you guys never seem to want to cuff me and the cuffs would suit this outfit so well."

Pete sighed in defeat. "Fine, put your hands behind your back Alice."

"And you have to say it." Alice sang.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you."

"NEVER. You'll never take me down and shut me up. I am the Goddess of speech…and clothes…and being a punk and…and…"

"Oh shut up Alice or I will get Pete to gag you." I said as I climb into the back seat of the police cruiser.

Alice looked from me to Pete. "Can you do that?" she asked with disbelief.

"We can if the criminals are annoying and won't shut up, like you in a way."

"But I am not a criminal." Alice said climbing in beside me.

"You keep telling yourself that Alice and it might come true." Pete said starting the engine.

"Turn the sirens on Pete. Come on have some fun." Alice whined as we hit the middle of town.

Alice made sure she waved at everyone with the cuffs visible.

"Who were the boys back there Pete you said their names were Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh them, yeah they just moved here. Their father is Carlisle Cullen who is a doctor who just transferred to Forks Hospital from Alaska. You might meet him a lot Bella." Pete joked. It was a well known fact that I got injured a lot. I managed to convince my father that I was just clumsy instead of a dare devil that has more failed stunts than anyone in the history of ever.

Pete pulled into the station just as Charlie came out. He stared weirdly at us as I climb out and waited for Pete to un cuff Alice.

"Can I keep these?" Alice asked.

"NO." Pete stated bluntly. "I don't need to be called into your school with them asking for a spare key so they can un cuff the poor bugger that pissed you off." Alice put on her most hurt expression "I would never!"

"Yes you would." I muttered under my breath.

"Why is Alice chained up Bella?" Charlie asked.

"You don't want to know." I said as I watched Alice play fight with Pete who was at least thirty and twice her size. Charlie shook his head. "Come on lets go home. Alice you coming?"

"Yep." she yelled running away from Pete.

Alice parents had spilt up for about three years now. She wanted to live with her dad as he decided to stay in forks. They had a large property on the east side of forks. When she hit sixteen her mother gave her a yellow Porsche for her birthday and her father told her he was going to go and travel the world and offered that she could come. She declined and lived alone. Last year my home burnt to the ground in a incident that had nothing to do with me for a change and Alice offered her ridiculously large home to me and Charlie.

I pushed Charlie to take her offer and he agreed but first he gave her rent which she just gave to me and I put it back into Charlie's wallet. He knows but doesn't say anything.

Alice and I shared a room even though there were tons of spares. Charlie being the good parent that he was sort of half adopted Alice into the family though just not legally. Alice's father came home once a year and didn't mind us staying there as he and Charlie were sort of old friends that had lost touch over the years.

We got home and me and Alice started to cook dinner it was a tradition of sort. If me and Alice broke one of Charlie's rules or the law we would cook him a gourmet dinner. So Charlie eats well just about every night.

After dinner we went up to our room and attempted to do some homework but like usual it ended with nothing down and us asleep.

Our morning routine was simple enough . Breakfast, brush teeth, have shower and let Alice chose the days clothes. Once ready we said our goodbyes to Charlie and skated off to school even if it was a couple of miles away. Once at school we stayed away from the teachers…and the students we prank though the year.

We head to the Cafeteria, only a few people hang out there in the mornings such as Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. As we entered we saw two extra people sitting with them. Without taking much notice me and Alice sat at our table. Our table was marked with graffiti art the we made. It looked freaking awesome not that the teachers agreed but who cares about them. Our table sat in the corner where it was easy to see everyone from all directions. Angela joined us at lunch usually when she didn't have paper meeting and when we weren't pranking an unfortunate soul.

"Who are they?" We heard someone ask. My back stiffened I knew that voice. I turned around slightly to look at those two sitting beside Emmett.

"Holy Crap." Both Alice and I swore.

"Why are they here?" I asked as we turned to hide our faces from Edward and Jasper.

"Maybe because this is a school and they have come here to learn." Angela slid down into a seat beside me.

Alice and I jumped with fright.

"Don't do that Ange." Alice whined. "Do what?" she asked. "Never mind." Alice sighed.

"So… Alice, Bella everyone is talking about it and I want the truth why were you two handcuffed and in a police cruiser last night?" she asked taking a photo of us.

"Well…you see we were in these bushes and Pete didn't like that." Alice started.

"Not one bit." I interrupted.

"Not one bit." Alice continued. "He then handcuffed us and threatened to gag me. You should really write about abuse the police are giving out to young innocent teens." Alice started to fake cry. "He…He…He even punch me in the arm and then another police officer took us home then forced us to make him dinner."

Alice said in between sobs.

"This would be Charlie, would it not." Angela quizzed us.

"Maybe…" I said

"So did you two do your homework assignment that is due today?" Angela asked.

"No silly it is due tomorrow not today." Alice spoke in a sing a song voice.

"No it is due today." Angela said fishing around in her bag.

We looked at each other panic spreading across our faces.

"Ange, Can we please borrow your home…" a large book landed on the table.

"Make it quick." she whispered.

"WE LOVE YOU, ANGE!" We both screamed.

"Sheesh, keep it down you two." Angela said shaking her head.

Fours hours of torture later Alice and I sat down in our corner table slowly picking at our food.

"I haven't been forced into the same class with those two pricks yet, what about you?" I asked Alice.

"No, thankfully." Alice said as Angela came to sit beside her.

"Do you know how annoying Jessica is?…" Angela started to say.

"Yes." Alice and I said in unison.

"Well I had to sit for two straight hours with her and all she could talk about were those two new guys. Do you think they are cute. You should write about them. Do you think they like me…"

"No." Alice and I said together. "The only thing they like about you is the little amount of cleavage that you have Jessica." Both Alice and I said word for word while pushing our chests up.

"Okay. Enough with the word with word crap. It is scaring me. Okay." Angela said with a slight chuckle.

Biology. It was my last class and Alice didn't have it with me she went off to learn Spanish. I didn't need a second language when I had trouble with my first one. I headed off to biology by myself, Angela had photograph y so it was just my luck that when I entered the classroom that a certain someone was sitting at my desk.

"Your fucking kidding me right?" I muttered.

"Miss Swan. Watch your language." My biology teacher growled.

"Sorry Mister. Why is he sitting at my desk?" I asked.

"Because it is a double table like all the other desks in the classroom and it was the only spare one."

He said confused.

"No. I mean why can't Jessica sit beside him I don't mind sitting beside Ben."

I saw out my corner of my eye that both Jessica and Ben straighten up.

"Miss Swan sit down." He said dismissing me.

"Don't expect that golden onion of yours to be so golden at the end of this lesson." I muttered under my breath.

I sat down in my seat beside Edward. He turned to face me.

"It is Isabella right?" Edward asked me.

"No it is Bella." I retorted.

"Okay Bella. What is your problem with sitting beside me. You had no problem with us being together in a bushes."

I saw Jessica's jaw drop and she turned around to tell Tanya. Now the whole school would know. I was ready to kill him now.

"Whatever brick wall." I said as I pulled out a book.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me brick wall. Oh look I am talking to a wall. I must be going crazy." I said in monotone.

"What…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I can't hear you brick wall." I said quietly.

"Would you…"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" I yelled loudly.

"Miss SWAN."

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! I told you I don't talk to walls, brick wall." I said to Edward.

"Lalala. Hey Al." I waved to Alice as she sat down next to me in front of the principle door.

"What you in for?" I asked her.

"I started to swear at Jasper in Spanish and he didn't understand but the teacher did… what about you?"

I handed her my out of class card that describe the event that took place. She burst out laughing. "I can always count on you Bells." she said smiling.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Hey hope you liked it….. LALALALA…… just joking lolz**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**

**Will update soon.**

**Tomorrow is my first day of school kind of excited hehe. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight or Stephenie Meyer's brilliant characters even if I wish I did. **

**A/N: Thanks to all those people who reviewed the story, some of the reviews made me laugh especially yours Kathy247 thank you all.**

**I would have updated sooner but was kind of busy with school stuff, my first week was really good, especially seeing all my friends again.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter it made me and my friend laugh pretty hard when we wrote it.**

******************************************************************************************************************

**Previously**

"_Lalala. Hey Al." I waved to Alice as she sat down next to me in front of the principle door._

"_What you in for?" I asked her. _

"_I started to swear at Jasper in Spanish and he didn't understand but the teacher did… what about you?"_

_I handed her my out of class card that describe the event that took place. She burst out laughing. "I can always count on you Bells." she said smiling. _

_******************************************************************************************************************_

Edward point of view.

I got to Forks high school early with Jasper and made our way to the cafeteria where Emmett an old friend was waiting for us.

"Hey." Emmett got up to greet us. "How's it going you two?"

"Fine." Jasper said as he sat down looking at A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty.

"Oh guys this is Rosalie. She's my girlfriend." she smiled politely. "You must be Edward." she said looking at me. I nodded in response. "And Jasper." she said turning to look at him.

"That's me." Jasper said smiling. I sat down and we carried on with small talk about who and what I should look out for. Which teachers are idiots and which students were out of bounds.

We stopped talking as the door opened and in came two girls. One had black short hair with red streaks and was wearing five inch heels with skinny jeans, a black mini skirt over top and a ripped t-shirt. She made me think of pixies for some reason. She had a nice face with small petite features but the other one was the one that caught my eye. She had long brown hair with blue tips and her eyes were deep brown. She was wearing black chucks, black jeans with silver chains hanging off her skull belt. She was wearing a black tank top with a blue one over top. They were also the same girls that knocked us over and pulled us into the bushes last night and then pulled into a cops car. I turned to Emmett and asked "Who are they?"

Rosalie shook her head, her blonde locks falling across her eyes. Emmett smiled "Don't even think about trying them mate, you will probably die." he whispered.

I leaned in closer. "Why?" I asked curiously. Emmett smirked. "Isabella, the one with the blue in her hair, her dad is the chief of police so if you break her heart then he would shoot you, seriously and he also thinks of Alice as a daughter is well but if Chief Swan doesn't get to you first then Jacob would."

"Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Jacob." Emmett continued. "Jacob is their seven foot friend that can absolutely crush your skull with his bare hands."

"Don't forget about Seth." Rosalie put in.

"Oh yeah , Don't worry about Seth. He is a pussy cat compared to Jacob." Emmett smiled.

"Didn't stop you from running away from him, though did it?" Rosalie stated.

"Your meant to be my girlfriend not a back stabbing friend, I have enough of those." Emmett said standing up to look at her. She just smiled at him.

"WE LOVE YOU, ANGE!" all four them turned to look at the two girls. Isabella and Alice were now joined by another girl. She had brown hair and was very slim. She had olive skin and was wearing glasses. Her clothing was nowhere near as loud as Isabella and Alice instead she chose to wear loose jeans and yellow long sleeve top.

"Ange?" Jasper quarried.

Rosalie smiled "Her name is Angela and she is pretty much the only thing that stops those two from flunking every class." "Oh." Jaspers said quietly to himself.

"Why are you two so interested in those two anyway?" Emmett said giving a knowing smile.

"No reason." I said quickly.

Four hours later we were back at the cafeteria at the same table. I couldn't help but stare at Isabella. She was hot and was different to all the other girls I had dated but I could make an exception specially because there were pretty much annoying sluts at this school. Speaking of annoying try hards here came one called Jessica, I think that was her name. I looked over at Isabella again and she and Alice were telling Angela something that made her laugh then they pushed their chest up, not that they needed too.

All through out lunch Jessica kept bugging me about going to a movie so I finally said yes, which she screeched in delight and ran off to her flock of minions. I turned to Jasper. "You are coming too."

He suddenly paled "What" he said quietly.

"What makes you think that I WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES TOO!"

"Really Jasper because Tanya been dieing to ask you but she was a bit shy." Jessica said as she appeared suddenly at his side. I chuckled at Jaspers expression.

"He would love too. He is a bit shy too that's why he is not answering you at the moment." I said with a fake smile.

"Oh how cute. We can go on a double date." Jessica said as she disappeared. Both of us paled at that.

I got to biology early and the teacher directed me to what should be an empty desk when the classroom was full. I sat there for a few minutes before the classroom began to fill up. Jessica waltzed in. She waved to me and awkwardly waved back.

I stared down at my desk until I heard someone say.

"Your fucking kidding me right?"

"Miss Swan. Watch your language." the biology teacher growled

In the door way stood Isabella.

"Sorry Mister. Why is he sitting at my desk?" She asked pointing at me.

"Because it is a double table like all the other desks in the classroom and it was the only spare one."

He said confused.

"No. I mean why can't Jessica sit beside him I don't mind sitting beside Ben."

Both Jessica and Ben straighten up. I gulped in despair. Please no. no. no.

"Miss Swan sit down." He said dismissing her.

She walked over and sat down next to me. I decide to face her.

"It is Isabella right?" I asked her.

She glared at me. Her brown eyes bored into my skull.

"No it is Bella." she snapped.

"Okay Bella. What is your problem with sitting beside me. You had no problem with us being together in the bushes." I think I said that a bit to loud as I saw Jessica's jaw drop and she turned around to tell Tanya.

Bella looked ready to kill me or maybe to release that Jacob on me. _Smooth Edward real smooth. _

"Whatever brick wall." she said as she pulled out a book.

"Excuse me." _what did she call me…_

"You heard me brick wall. Oh look I am talking to a wall. I must be going crazy." she said in monotone.

"What…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I can't hear you brick wall." she said quietly.

"Would you…" I tried to understand where this was coming from.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" she yelled loudly while putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes.

"Miss SWAN." the teacher came over to us as the whole class stared.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! I told you I don't talk to walls, brick wall." she said to me.

The teacher sent her out of class pretty fast. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and hid it under the desk the text was from Jasper.

Hey u no that girl Alice she had a spas at me in Spanish. I think she was swearing at me. Not sure but she got sent out.

Jasper.

Same with Bella. Apparently I am a brick wall.. I will tell you later.

EDWARD.

Bella point of view

I have to admit that making fun of Edward and Jasper was really fun and did have is ups and its downs. Mainly dentition.

Dentition was just staying still for an hour. It was hard work for people like me and Alice but it was totally wroth every second of it.

As soon as we were out we headed home for once. Alice change her shoes so she could skate home we told Charlie through text that we had gone to the mall for an hour. If he found out, he found out and we would do nothing other than, run for our lives…

Jacob and Seth were coming over for the night while Charlie had graveyard shift. Charlie didn't care much about Jacob or Seth he liked them a lot but having Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul, Sam, Emily and Jared all over at the same time sort of got on his nerves. They were all from La Push. Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry were seventeen the same age as me and Alice while Leah, Paul and Jared were nineteen. Sam and Emily were both twenty-one. They always came over every second Tuesday so we could stay in touch.

We called it the monster sleepover and that was exactly what it was.

Jacob would bring beer…always. Seth brings lollies much to Leah's displeasure as she was his older sister . She usually had to put up with a sugar hyped Seth who never shut up. We won't let him try any sort of alcohol at all. We arrived home to see Jacob's rabbit in the drive way. I absolutely loved that truck.

Sam's cute little car was parked by Alice's Porsche. How they managed to fit everyone into two vehicles I would never know. "Hey guys." I said coming to a stand still and picking up my skateboard.

"'bout Bloody time you got here bells, Al." Jacob said leaning against his truck. Paul open the door that Jacob was leaning on and he fell to the ground.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob we haven't been here for more than two minutes and you are already on the floor." Paul said as he jumped over Jacob slamming the truck's door.

"Hey watch it. This is my baby don't you dare slam her." Jacob said rubbing the door of his truck.

Paul put his hands to his face and shook his head. "I don't know you."

"Yes you do Paulina. Remember last night." Jacob said with mock hurt. Paul glared at him.

"I thought I was special. Paulina don't leave me like you left me last night." Jacob cried.

"That's it you're so dead!" Paul screamed running after Jacob.

"And they haven't gotten into the alcohol yet?" Alice asked.

" 'fraid not my little pixie." Jared said smirking.

"That's alright my big fat mushroom." Alice sang.

"Can we drop the fat part cos' I'm not fat. I mean Jacob is fatter than me and Sam. And don't get me started on Seth." Jared said without hesitation.

"Man, you must have a death wish." I said while staring at Seth as he walked towards Jared ready to hit him over the head.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jared said smiling.

It was a tradition to watch some sort of movie when we had our monster sleepover. Little did they know they were they stars tonight. I plug in my camera into the projector and let the slideshow play.

It was the time we went to the mall and manage to convince the boys to try on women's underwear. I had hidden the camera in my jacket to take these pictures so I made sure that I hid the camera so they couldn't find and delete the photo's. Sam, Emily, Seth and Leah weren't there and had never seen or known about these photo's until now.

Everyone was silent until Sam started to laugh very loudly at Jacob's photo of him in pink underwear.

"Man, Jacob you suit pink." Sam said between his laughs.

"Shut up" said a very red Jacob.

Through out the night a soft blanket of snow fell to bring the argument of the day.

"Don't be silly Al, we will take you to school." Jacob said patting his truck that he just added ice chains to the wheels.

"We would love that. But could you give Seth back his clothes?" Alice said with a smile.

Seth had a shower in the morning and left his clothes near the door where Jacob and Quil stole them leaving my pink shorts in their place.

"Not until he says sorry." Quil chirred.

"But what did I do?" Seth said while huddling in a blanket.

"We haven't really thought of anything yet…" Jacob said while scratching his head.

"Give him his bloody clothes back, Jakey." Leah said while loading up Sam's car.

"Time to go!" Jacob yelled while jumping in his rabbit.

"I fucking hate you two!" Seth said shivering.

We sat on the back of the truck with Seth, who was shivering his ass off. We quietly asked him to do something for us and he agreed. Making sure Jacob wasn't looking in his mirror we gave Seth Alice's high heels and my puffy pink jacket.

"Go knock them dead." I said with a small laugh as we pulled into our school car park.

All three of us jumped off the truck. I saw Sam look at Seth oddly as he walked up to the cab of the truck.

"Hi boys thanks for the lift. You're wonderful, like me!" Seth said as he carefully started to walk in heels.

"Did the wind freeze his brain or something?" Embry whispered. Sam got out my camera I gave him for safe keeping as I knew he wouldn't delete the pictures of the boys and started to film Seth.

Most of the students were in the car park.

"Come on Seth lets do this." I whispered.

"Hell yeah!" Alice yelled.

Jasper's point of view.

Snow, it snowed a lot in Alaska so when I woke up I wasn't excited like most of the children at school.

I hoped Alice wasn't weird like the rest who jumped up and down making snowmen and snow angels. Alice was pretty and dignified she wouldn't do such a thing. Well she did yell at me in Spanish and the teacher still won't tell me what she said but it sounded hot. Maybe she confessed her undying love for me or maybe she swore at me like Edward suggested. Just because _Bella _mocked and yelled at him didn't mean Alice did the same to me. I mean they can't have mind messages or whatever to tell each other things…or could they.

Edward was driving. He always drove it wasn't like I couldn't drive it just was that Edward was a bit over protective of his car. His Volvo was his pride and joy for some reason apart from Jessica. _Cough _Bella _Cough. _

We pulled into the school car park where most of the students were located in the mornings.

We stood there as Emmett and Rosalie came up to us.

"Could you tell your _Girlfriend _to fuck off. Seriously she is pissing me off!" Rosalie said to Edward.

"What the…" Edward started.

"Come on Edward you can't tell me that she isn't annoying to you too." Emmett said shaking his head.

"No…look." Edward said pointing to the car park as a truck and a blue ford came and parked.

In the back of the truck sat Alice and Bella and a guy in a pink jacket and short, shorts.

"Okay…" Emmett whispered and Rosalie snorted "Trust him to do that."

The boy hopped off the truck and landed on his ass only then did I realize that he was wearing high heels… the same high heels Alice was wearing yesterday.

He walked to the front of the cab and I heard him say to the driver, "Hi boys thanks for the lift. You're wonderful, like me!" He said. Rosalie laughed as did the rest of the school.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Puppy dog." Emmett answered.

I was beginning to wonder if that Jacob was here if Seth was.

Seth began walking with difficulty at first but then he got the hang of it. He walked up to Rosalie and started to shake his head.

"You to fine girlfriend." he said like a drag queen.

Rosalie did something that I had never thought that she was capable of she stood straight with a straight face.

"Damn straight honey. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks girl we should go party." he said clicking his fingers.

Emmett stood in between Seth and Rosalie. "Back off dude…I mean girl or whatever you are."

Seth walked forward towards me and Edward he stood to look at us.

"Mm maybe we should go find some bushes, give you two a real welcoming party." he said winking at us. I blinked, then blinked again.

Edward cracked his knuckles. He lunged at Seth but something moved in between him. It was a giant. He had long black hair and dark brown eyes. This must be Jacob….

"Dude back off from my girlfriend. Don't you know you shouldn't punch girls!" Jacob said amused.

"I ain't a girl you moron." Seth said slapping Jacob's arm.

"Could of fooled me." I whispered.

Seth stared at me and huffed before turning around and walking away. Jacob turned to look at us. Emmett's description of Jacob wasn't far off. He was tall, well built and did look capable enough to crush a child's skull but he didn't look as if he wanted to pummel us into the ground, yet.

"Stay away from Alice and Bella." he said bluntly. I blinked. _This was a weird morning._

"Excuse me?" Edward asked a little bit peeved.

"Your excused. But you still have to stay away from my girls or you'll be answering to me." Jacob said harshly.

I raised my head I was not backing down. Alice was my challenge and I never lost, unless it was against Edward. My brother had his way with women.

"Your threat has been taken notice of but we choose to ignore it." I said in a calm voice. Edward stared openly at. He was defiantly shocked.

"And your defiance is noted and if you go after them and hurt them in any way I will come, with my gang and not even _daddy_ will be able to save your legs." Jacob whispered so only we could hear. He walked away without looking back.

"Do you think he will carry that threat out?" I asked a still shocked Edward.

"Nah," Emmett said. I was surprised that he heard Jacob's threat. Edward threw a questioning look at him.

"Bella and Alice would properly kill you first so your legs would be safe but your lives may not."

"Oh that was comforting, now wasn't it?" I mocked.

"Why don't you just give up?" Rosalie asked.

"'cos the chase is the best part." Edward stated. I nodded in agreement. "If the girl is easy to get. Per say Jessica or Tanya then you know the girl is boring and not worth your time." I added to Edward's sentence.

"So am I boring?" She asked Emmett.

"Dear I have been trying to get you since elementary school. You are so not boring." Emmett smiled.

Rosalie gave him a small kiss. "Nice save."

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Hope you liked it?????**

**(((( "Damn you to fine girlfriend" _snap snap snap _)))) (^^^^^^form the story ^^^^^^)**

**Com'n I know there are lots of people reading this story but only some are reviewing and those that do review please keep reviewing………..thanks.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!**

**=) =) =)**

**Can't wait to hear from all of my loyal readers lolz…**

******************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight or Stephenie Meyer's brilliant characters even if I wish I did. **

**A/N: Hay everyone, Danelle are you finally happy here is the next chapter lolz. And now your going bug me about chapter 5 lolz. Anyway ill talk to you and Janine at school.**

**Everyone else I hope you like it!!!**

**=) **

*****************************************************************************************

**Previously**

"_Why don't you just give up?" Rosalie asked._

"'_cos the chase is the best part." Edward stated. I nodded in agreement. "If the girl is easy to get. Per say Jessica or Tanya then you know the girl is boring and not worth your time." I added to Edward's sentence._

"_So am I boring?" She asked Emmett._

"_Dear I have been trying to get you since elementary school. You are so not boring." Emmett smiled._

_Rosalie gave him a small kiss. "Nice save." _

*****************************************************************************************

Bella's point of view

Okay making Seth act like a drag queen was the best idea that we had in a while. Making him do it in shorts while snowing was not.

"It is not frost bite Seth!" Quil said

"YES IT IS!" Seth shouted.

"No it's not calm down." Embry said giving Seth back his pants that were in his bag.

"It is so…look it's turning black." Seth said wide eyed.

"That's a freaking bruise you got when you fell on your butt Seth." Alice laughed.

"Thanks for the support Al." Seth mumbled.

"Hey Seth I'll support you. It is frost bite I guess we will take you to the hospital to get your leg amputated." I said cheerfully.

"Thanks bells that makes me feel a whole lot better than I already do…" Seth sighed.

"Hey Seth." Sam said strolling over to the rabbit. "Look at this." he said shoving my camera in front of his face. Seth watched himself on the screen and started to turn red.

"Hey Seth, there is no shame in a game!" I said while rubbing his back.

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET TO CLASS! IT STARTED FIVE MINUTES AGO!" one of the teachers shouted out the window. Suddenly everyone was running for class.

"Guess that means we are late for school too." Embry sighed.

"Oops." Jacob said without any indication that he actually cared.

"Um…Bells…" Seth started.

"Yeah Seth." I asked looking at him.

"Do you …I mean do you and Alice." I saw Jacob shake his head out the corner of my eye.

"want to catch a movie with me and Jacob on Saturday?" Seth asked.

"Sure I'll come. What about you Alice?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool we'll see you there." Seth said as he jumped into the truck cab. Embry, without Jacob knowing started the rabbit.

"So I guess I'll see you two babes on Saturday." Jacob pointed at us with a smile. "Oh you better run too. Mr. Grumpy is coming to see you."

I turned around to see our principle coming towards us.

"You better go too, since your rabbit is running away." I stated.

He turned around to see Embry driving off as fast as he could in snow and ice.

Jacob started to run across the car park, taking a short cut through the flower bed and jumped on the back of his truck. I watched them drive around the corner with Sam hot on their heels ,probably to make sure they actually got to school, before Alice and I sprinted to class before the principle got to us.

We gave Angela the full story of the mornings event so she could put it in her paper which she was really grateful for. It made people want to read her paper because they know she got her information straight from the source, a.k.a me and Alice. She thought it was one of the best stunts we pulled, mainly it got her out of Social Education. **(A/N if you don't know what they teach in Social Education. Then you don't want to know or you are to young.)**

She told us that Ben had asked her to go to the prom and to the movies on Saturday. We congratulated her and said we may see her there.

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah Al?"

"You alright for Biology?"

A evil smile spread across both our faces. Jacob had showed us his 'prank box'. it was his legendary box that had blueprints of every prank he ever did and every material ever used. He let us borrow it.

"Oh I am more than ready." I said as we hit knuckles as a goodbye and departed.

I held the picture I got Angela to draw. It was a very good drawing of Edward on drugs. It had the words Kick me or hug me wherever you flow, around the picture. I had taken some glue from the prank kit and put it on the back of the paper and on my hand. I try to remember not to touch anything any longer than five seconds. It was really strong glue.

I arrived at biology and sat next to Edward without a word. He kept looking at me throughout the lesson. Two minutes to the bell I put my plan into action.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He paused with what he was doing. "For what?"

"Seth. I'm sorry for how my friend behaved." I said as I patted him on the back sticking the poster on him.

I heard a few snorts behind me. Both me and Edward turn around. I mouthed 'Shut up' to them, thankfully they complied.

"So, we good?" I said extending my glue covered hand.

"We're good." he said taking my hand. I made sure I had only held contact for two seconds.

"Good." I said as the bell rang right on queue.

I ran out the room as fast as I could towards the toilet. Water wouldn't wash the glue off only the solution in the bottle Jacob gave me could get it off. I was really glad Edward choose to wear one of his favourite jackets. That poster will never come off. Good thing the poster was laminated.

Edward point of view.

I sat at my desk at Biology waiting for Bella to come in wearing one of her outlandish outfits. I wanted to see her again. She was late like always. She came in without a word and sat down next to me. I stared at her wishing her to speak. You always let the girl speak first but it was frustrating as the hour ticked by.

Finally she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

I paused with my writing and turn to face her properly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Seth. I'm sorry for how my friend behaved." she said as she patted me on the back. I froze. _Did she just pat me on the back?_

There were a few snorts behind us I turn to face them as did Bella.

_Jealous, are we._

"So, we good?" she extended her hand.

"We're good." I answered as I took it. Her hand was sticky but we were handing frogs.

"Good." she said and ran out the door as soon as the bell rang.

I grabbed my bio book and my bag and walked out the door".

As soon as I exited the door a random girl came up from behind me and hugged me. Not that I don't mind but it was weird as more girls did it. I was really suspicious when Jessica meet me at my locker.

"Hey." she said in her squeaky voice.

"Hey."

"Do you know why girls are hugging you?" she asked.

"No. why?" I asked really confused.

"Because _Bella two shoes _has put a sign on your back." Jessica said with a annoyed hiss.

"Really can you get it off." I half ordered, half asked.

"Turn around then." Jessica said flexing her fingers. Maybe she was afraid of breaking a nail.

I turned around and felt some tugging on my favourite jacket.

"It won't come off Eddie." that name annoyed me.

"What do you mean, it won't come off." I asked. I opened my locker and went to put my book in.

I couldn't let go of it.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" I grunted.

My book was stuck to my hand. I couldn't let Jessica see this but because of the book I couldn't take off my jacket. I grab my phone and text jasper as quickly as possible to meet me by my car NOW!

I quickly said bye to Jessica and literally ran to my car. Jasper was there with his jacket tied around his waist even though it was freezing. I threw him my keys. He looked confused.

"Dent my car and I will kill you, crash my car and you will die, wreck my car and you will die a painful death." I said in monotone.

He nodded and got in the driver side of my Volvo.

It was five minutes before we reached home when Jasper had to ask.

"What's with the book?"

"It is the reason why I can't drive…"

"Why?"

"It is glued to my hand…"

"Weren't you in biology not art?"

"Bella."

"Oh, um…Alice."

"What?" I asked did she get him too?

"She got me too."

"With what? You don't look like she did anything to you."

"Well I sat on it."

"Oh…sat on what?"

"A sign that is now glued to my ass."

"Saying?"

"Really don't want to know. Anyway she started to yell at me in Spanish with that exchange student when the teacher was out and I didn't know what the hell they were saying. As soon as they bell went she was out of there. I went to my locker and about four girls grabbed my ass…" Jasper paused.

"How is that a bad thing?" I asked remembering the girls that hugged me.

"Because someone payed…Mike to grab my ass." he gulped. "I think I'm traumatised."

"Oh…" we pulled up outside our house.

"Is mum and dad home?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jasper whimpered.

We got out of my beautiful car and Jasper gave me my keys. He turn around and took off his jacket to show me his sign. In bold words it said 'GRAB SIGN. DARE YA!'

Poor, poor Jasper. I told him and he paled and put the jacket around his waist again.

"What about me?" I asked waiting for the inedible.

"Kick me or hug me wherever you flow." Jasper whispered.

Damn if it was a guy who did this to me I would of kicked his ass.

"And there is a picture of you that makes you look like you are smoking pot, it really looks like a photo too." Jasper commented.

Scratch that last part. If it was a guy I would of killed him but since it was Bella I may let this slide, maybe.

We walked up to the front door hoping that it was lock to indicate that mum and dad weren't home.

It was unlocked.

"Okay you go first." I whispered to Jasper.

He quietly opened the door and let me through so I didn't show my back to anything but the wall.

As soon as the door shut mum appeared.

"Why are you boys home early?" she asked. She was holding a plate full of cookies. That was so like her, always cooking.

"Are…we not…welcome at home." I thought up my response quickly.

"No. I mean yes. Yes you are welcome. You two are so silly. It just you are never home at this time." she babbled.

"Carlisle I think the boys are sick." she yelled. "Mum don't call dad." Jasper whispered.

"Why not?" mum said staring at us.

"Because we are fine." I said quickly.

"Totally fine." Jasper added.

"I will be the judge of that." Dad said as he descended down the stairs.

He came up to both of us and felt our foreheads for our temperature and then flashed a torch light in our eyes.

"They're fine Esme." he said.

"No they are not, a mother can tell!" she said loudly. She was always right unfortunately. She pushed dad out of the way. "Alright you two what's wrong. Girlfriends dump you? Failed a test? Teacher growled you for something that wasn't your fault? Friend issues? School getting too hard for you? Come on guys spit it out!"

Dad decide to break the tension. "What's the book Edward?"

I groaned silently. "Nothing."

He stared at me, so did mum. Her gaze focused on the book. "There is a magazine in there isn't there?"

"No mum!" Jasper said a bit to quickly.

"Give it here Edward!" Mum said holding out her hand.

"Mum it isn't a magazine…it's homework for biology." I moaned.

"Then your father can help you." she wasn't letting this go.

"Mum I have to do it by myself or I will never learn." I said desperately.

"Mum he is right. Isn't that the same thing you always said to us." Jasper whined.

"Let. Your. Father. Help. You." she growled. Mum got scary when she got like this.

I looked at dad. He was standing there with hard expression on his face. I thought the truth would be fine now.

"Give me the book Edward." dad said in his calm voice.

"I. Can't." I answered back.

"And just why not?" Mum asked crossing her arms.

I looked at her pleading her not to make a big deal out of this.

"Because a girl in my biology suck it to my hand." I said with a straight face hoping she would believe me.

That was not the answer they were expecting.

"A girl stuck it to your hand?" my dad questioned.

"Yes and a sign on my back and I can't get either off." I carried on and turned around.

Mum burst out laughing. "Not helping mum." both Jasper and I said.

She stopped to look at Jasper. "You got a sign too?"

He looked at his feet. "Yes." he answered after a while.

"Where I don't see one, how did you get yours off if Edward didn't?" she circled him.

"I didn't…"

She burst out laughing again. "Let me see." she said as she guessed why Jasper had his jacket around his waist. He went red and shook his head. She grabbed his jacket and lifted it to read Jaspers sign.

"Was it the same girl who did this?" she asked as dad inspected my hand.

"No, but they are best friends." Jasper yelled as he ran upstairs to his room to change his pants. Dad gave the book a tug. "Ow! Dad careful." he gave me an apologetic glance. "This is really strong glue. Could you ask her where she got it, it would be handy around the house."

"No dad I am not asking her."

"Right now how do we get this off…" he pondered.

*****************************************************************************************

**HAY……**

**Did u enjoy, I hope so lolz**

**PLEASE REVIEW 4 ME (*POUTING*)(*SAD FACE*)**

**On a better note, ill try update a bit sooner!!!!!**

**Thanks guys**

**=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight or Stephenie Meyer's brilliant characters even if I wish I did. **

**A/N: hay everyone thank you so much for all the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are great**

**=)**

**So here is chapter 5 and I hope u enjoy it ! **

********************************************************************************************************

_**Previously**_

_She grabbed his jacket and lifted it to read Jaspers sign._

"_Was it the same girl who did this?" she asked as dad inspected my hand._

"_No, but they are best friends." Jasper yelled as he ran upstairs to his room to change his pants. Dad gave the book a tug. "Ow! Dad careful." he gave me an apologetic glance. "This is really strong glue. Could you ask her where she got it, it would be handy around the house."_

"_No dad I am not asking her." _

"_Right now how do we get this off…" he pondered._

******************************************************************************************************

Bella's point of view.

"So, can we borrow it?" I asked over the phone.

"Do I get it back?" the voice crackled.

"Don't count on it Jacob." I said.

"Fine take Fred. He is the most annoying." Jacob sighed.

"And…?"

"And Charlotte I guess."

"Cool meet us at our school in twenty minutes Jacob." I said as I packed a few things into my bag.

"But it is fucking Five o'clock Bella. I don't mind you calling and waking me up to discuss pranks on those to pricks but making me get up, Now you are pushing it!" Jacob whined.

"If it makes you feel any better wake Seth and bring him." I pleaded. We all knew Seth was not an early riser. There was a slight pause. "Alright then now why do you want a chicken and peacock?"

We meet at school in the time we mentioned with Jacob being a bit late but that was Seth's fault. He was still trying to get dressed. He had his pants on properly but his shirt was backwards and he was still trying to put his so called _gloves _on his hands. It would take him a while to realise that they were socks. Not an early person.

"So what are these birds going to do?" Jacob asked.

"Us or the actual birds?" Alice asked. She was dressed in an all black suit and Bennie. She insisted that if we were going to break into school that we should dress the part. Jacob didn't agree and was wearing a bright pink shirt and jeans. Seth was still trying to get his clothes on.

"So is there any camera's?" Jacob asked.

"Nah this school is cheap they also think no one would do such a thing in Forks." I said.

"How do you know bells?" Alice asked. "They could be hidden."

"And my dad would have access to them therefore I would have seen them we dad asks me to organise his office." I said with a smile, even though they could hardly see me.

"Okay lets break into school. Usually it is people trying to break out of school you know." Jacob said pulling out his tool kit.

"Step one. Open the door." Jacob mumbled as he picked the lock. "Step two… There isn't an alarm is there?" he asked suddenly. "Um…no I think." I said looking around. "You think." Alice said staring as if I had grown another head. I stepped into the building and jumped three times. "No alarm." I said smiling.

"I'll stay in the car tooth fairy." Seth yawned.

"Tooth fairy?" I asked Jacob. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um…I had to trick him that I was a pretty tooth fairy wanting some help with a armed robbery, he still thinks he is asleep, I think."

Both Alice and I snorted. "How did he think you were a _pretty _tooth fairy." Alice asked.

"Oh um I don't know… really I don't." Jacob said picking up Charlotte the chicken. Jacob's animals were all well trained and didn't make any noise when told not to. I picked up Fred the peacock and carried him into the school building.

We followed Alice till we reached a certain locker. Jasper wouldn't know what hit him. We carefully sat a piece of straw nest in his locker and placed fake eggs in it with Charlotte on top.

"Okay Charlotte listen up." said Jacob, our very own bird whisperer. "When someone opens the locker, frighten them the most you can. Don't stop, run and find Al." he pointed to Alice. "Can the chicken actually understand him?" I whispered to Alice. "Who knows." she answered.

"Okay." he said closing the locker after he put on a head accessory on the chicken. "What is Fred going to do?" I looked at Alice. "How did you do in your last exam Al?"

"Appalling. You?"

"Same."

"The bird is going to the test room in the teachers lounge were they keep our tests." I said.

"So this does have personal gain to it rather than pranking someone." Jacob stated.

"Maybe." Both Alice and I chirped. Fred also was briefed on what he must do before he also got a head accessory.

"Okay lets lock this place up and run home." Jacob said as we retraced our steps making sure nothing was out of place. Seth had fallen asleep on the passenger seat. So Alice and I sat on the outside of the truck.

Jacob dropped us off at our driveway. We climb through our window and slide into bed just as Charlie knocked on our door.

"Come on girls time to get up."

I groaned like usual and Alice muttered something under her breath but jumped for the shower and tripped over her own feet. With a loud bang she hit the floor.

"You two alright?" Charlie asked through the door.

"Ow, no not at the moment." Alice said from the floor.

"Do you two want to stay home if you are sick?" he asked.

"NO!" Both of us shouted. I looked at Alice for an excuse for our out burst.

"I promised Bella that today I would drive the Porsche and it is unreturnable promise." Alice said in a calm voice as she stood up and moved towards the bathroom.

"Really?" he said confused. I grunted in reply as I snuggled into my blankets.

"Okay I'll go put ice chains on the wheels then."

"Thanks dad." I said quietly but I knew he heard.

Alice had never driven her Porsche to school or around Forks, no one even knew she had one except for our La push gang who loved it. Jacob freaked when he saw it asking her if he could drive it, look at its motor and if she could let him borrow it. She declined all his offers but did let him look at the engine.

She wanted us to look our best when showed off her car. So she picked an outfit that totally looked to cool for me but suited her just fine. She wore red high heels that should be renamed high hells, Yellow skinny jeans with a red dress top and a yellow waist coat that showed all her curves. She picked out my outfit of course which was just wicked. It consisted of blue satin boots, warm black tights, a blue jean mini skirt, a black top with a sparkly blue skull printed in the middle of it and to top it all off black fish net gloves.

We entered the school car park and everyone started openly at the Porsche. They couldn't see through the tinted windows. I smiled at Alice. "Why haven't we ever driven this to school before?"

"I do not know…"

We stopped in our normal car park that everyone knew was ours because the last person who parked there, their car had a new paint job. I knew people were whispering some saying that the car was going to be wrecked by…us and others wondering who the knew people were. I smiled at Alice as we step out of her car. A lot of people stopped and stared at us as we walked into the building as the warning bell rang. We stopped at Alice's locker which was down the hall from Jasper's. We could see it perfectly and we waited for them to show. Jasper looked fine but a little bit pale, Edward had his hand bandaged. Damn that must have been painful.

I laughed to myself. Jasper came up to his locker. Alice and I watched through her mirror. Jessica, Tanya and Edward were also there. Jasper opened his locker when suddenly a white ball of feathers launched it self out of the locker. Jasper ducked and Tanya was hit by it instead. "AHH!" she screamed as she was hit. Edward looked at her while Jessica screamed with her. When Tanya realised it was a chicken she did something unexpected. She screamed again and started to run away. Who knew Tanya had a fear of birds.

Charlotte ran after her as she went into a chemistry classroom. All we heard were glass bottles smashing and other people screeching. Who knew chickens could cause such devastation. I heard Fred before I saw him, he was running away from someone with a broom. The accessory on his head clearly stood out. EDDIE! It said with little butterflies on it. Don't laugh, butterflies are the only things I can draw.

Charlotte had a similar accessory but it said JAPPEY! And had flowers and rainbows on his.

It was hilarious watching all the girls run away from a chicken. "Oh looks like Tanya hates Jasper/Jappy all along…" Alice sighed. "And I don't think Jessica likes Edward/Eddie that much either." "Oh how mean!" we both cried. Angela was at our sides in a minute.

"How did you organise this?" she asked. "Why do you think we did it?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrow in surprise "You didn't?"

"We did. But having you automatically think it was us is really… I'm mean we aren't that bad are we?" Alice babbled.

"Yeah you are but this is really bad prank I mean your chicken has already trashed two chemistry classes and that peacock has shitted on our tests so we have to do them again." Angela rambled.

"Good thing you showed us what we got wrong. Isn't that right Ange." I smiled.

"Wait you didn't do this as a prank you did this so you could do that test again…"

"Kinda. Both actually." we said as we headed to the cafeteria even though the bell had rung for class.

We were half way there when someone pushed the fire alarm. We ran because we knew the sprinklers were about to come on and we didn't want to get wet. I found Fred in a hallway and picked that heavy peacock up. I made it to the car park and put him in the car while Alice and Angela looked for Charlotte. Looked like Jacob was getting his peacock back. Alice came running down with chicken in hand a few moments later. "Hurry up. The school is meeting on the field." She hissed as she locked the car. "And they better not shit in there."

We had the principle talk to us how we were not behaving like proper adults and how the fire alarm is not for chicken attacks. And that there is no proof of the peacock except for the shit which could have been the chicken but they have yet to find it. He briefed us on what was going to happen. Thanks to the sprinklers the school was soaked and there was no way that we could have classes so we could go home but we would have to do the tests that were wrecked by the _chicken_ tomorrow. That was cool with us. We ran back to the car as we were dismissed.

"Oi, Angela." We yelled as she was getting in her brother's car. "Yeah?" she called back.

"Want to come with us?"

"Where?"

"La Push!"

"Sure." she said putting her bag in her brother's car and walking over to us.

"Nice car by the way." She whistled.

"Yeah got it last year." Alice said climbing into the drivers side.

"Last year. Why didn't you drive it sooner?"

"Didn't want to really."

"Oh, what's in La Push."

"A Tooth fairy and a Drag Queen." Alice sang. Me and Alice started to laugh.

"Okay." she dragged out the vowels.

We travelled to La Push at break neck speed. Angela got bored and started to talk to Fred.

"So Fred come here often?" she said as we shook our heads.

We stopped outside La Push Reservation High School and we spotted Jacob easily out of the crowd. Alice beeped the horn. Everyone looked up except for Jacob. Alice beeped the horn again and again. Jacob was being stupid and wouldn't look up, Everyone was looking at us now as Alice opened her door and stood up.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE SOMETHING NOT SO NICE HAPPENS TO CHARLOTTE!" She screamed.

Jacob finally looked up to see the yellow Porsche and Alice screaming her head off at him. "Wow your girlfriend is hot Jake." someone mumble loud enough for everyone to hear. Jacob ran up to us and Seth followed. "Get in the back." Alice mumbled. Seth got in first and Jacob went around the other side.

"Um…hi." Angela said while she was squished between two giants.

"Jacob, Seth this is Angela. Angela the tall one is the tooth fairy and you have met Seth the Drag Queen." I said as Alice drove off towards Jacobs house to drop off the two birds that were squashed in with the three in the back.

"So I got my birds back…did your prank fail?"

"Not at all. It didn't go the way we expected but that is why it made it so much better." I said happily.

We pulled into Jacob's drive way and put Fred and Charlotte back in their pens while Jacob warned Angela about Billy Black, Jacob's father.

"He's a bit wacko if you know what I mean." Jacob whispered. We climbed the ramp the Jacob installed for his dad as he was in a wheel chair.

"Dad." Jacob called.

"What are you doing home boy!" a voice called from the living room.

"Can't I come home for lunch." Jacob yelled back.

"NO! if you did that then I wouldn't have anything to eat. You eat to much."

"Oh come on I don't eat that much." Jacob said while looking through the cupboards.

"The only time you don't eat like a pig is when you are around Alice."

Jacob stopped what he was doing and went red.

"And it is bad enough you have a crush on her but you won't tell her either. Man up Jakey." Billy yelled again. I swear to god, Jacob was the same tone as a tomato. Alice was blushing as well. I cough twice to tell Billy he had other company. "Who else is here Jake?"

"Seth, Bella, Angela and…ah…Alice." He answered quickly.

"Oh…well why didn't you say so. Forget what I said Alice my Jakey doesn't have a crush on you." Billy said making the situation worse.

"Dad just stop." Jacob said. I followed him into the living room to see my dad watching the game with Billy.

"Hey dad." I waved.

"Hey bell, bell" I swear he only used that name when something was wrong.

He turned to look at me. "The fire bell went off at your school because of a chicken and a peacock. You know it's funny because I came here to ask Billy and it turned out that a chicken and a peacock was missing from Jacob's coop."

"Yeah funny."

"Hm" he grunted.

"Let me take over Charlie. I'm down with the kids." Billy said patting his hand.

"Real down." Billy chose to ignore that comment.

"So Bella what was with the chickens I mean you could prank people better with, I don't know maybe glue." I groaned. _How did they know about that?_

"Glue sounds fun actually." I commented.

"Bella. I can't do anything because I have no proof but no more I mean it. Putting chickens in people's lockers counts as animal cruelty. I don't care if your pranks embarrass people but don't use animals next time." Charlie said as the game came back on.

"If I ever prank anyone it won't involve animals." I swore without giving him the proof that I had done it.

"Good." he said sipping his beer. Sometimes I loved Charlie.

"Want to hear something real funny." Billy carried on. "Yesterday Carlisle the new doctor did my check up right and he told me his sons got prank at school with glue by girls. Both had signs suck to them and one got a book stuck to his hand. The book is no longer alive 'cos they had to cut it and soak the remains till it deteriorated and fell off then they had to rip the glue off. Poor boy, I was just wondering where would you get glue that strong?" Billy said looking at us suspiciously.

I just looked at Jacob who looked at me. "We wouldn't know." I said as I turned to look at Billy again. He just turned back to the television to watch the game with Charlie.

*****************************************************************************************

**HELLO**

**WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 5 I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND U KNOW THE DRILL**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**THANKS GUYS **

**=)**

**WILL UPDATE SOON! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight or Stephenie Meyer's brilliant characters even if I wish I did. **

**A/N:**** Hae everyone sorry it took so long to update…..**

**Hope u enjoy this chapter.**

**=)**

**And there is a poll at the bottom so be sure to do it!!!!**

_*****************************************************************************************_

**Previously**

"_Want to hear something real funny." Billy carried on. _

"_Yesterday Carlisle the new doctor did my check up right and he told me his sons got prank at school with glue by girls. Both had signs suck to them and one got a book stuck to his hand. The book is no longer alive 'cos they had to cut it and soak the remains till it deteriorated and fell off then they had to rip the glue off. Poor boy, I was just wondering where would you get glue that strong?" Billy said looking at us suspiciously. _

_I just looked at Jacob who looked at me. _

"_We wouldn't know." I said as I turned to look at Billy again. He just turned back to the television to watch the game with Charlie._

_*****************************************************************************************_

Bella's point of view.

It snowed down really hard today though not hard enough to cancel school. I sat in my test and actually did it but still understanding very little of it. When the bell rang for lunch I ran to the cafeteria as fast as I could. Alice and I decide to do a really elementary prank. We meet each in the cafeteria, no one else was here yet so we hid waiting for the certain people to show. Five minutes into our brilliant idea the people of the hour came into our view they included Mike, Eric, Tyler, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Rosalie was with them too but we decide she was nice enough to be excused from our prank.

They seated and we grew as small as possible. Honestly how could they not see us under their table. We carefully undid their shoelaces and tied them together. One of Mike's to Emmett's, Emmett's to Edward's and so on. We thought it would be funny. Rosalie moved her foot and hit me. I cringed as she looked down and saw us. I smiled and micked me tying shoelaces. She looked down at her laced high heels and seeing that they were untouched smiled.

"Hey Jasper or Edward either one of you want my pie?" she spoke. "I will have it." Emmett said grabbing for it. "No you will not your mother told me you were on a diet." Emmett paled.

"She told you…?" Rosalie nodded in response. "I'll have it." Edward said. She shoved her plate towards Edward. "You coming Emmett?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett said standing up while grabbing the pie Rosalie gave to Edward. He took a step forward and fell flat on his face.

The pie went flying and hit Jessica right in the face. She started to scream. I covered my ears and Alice followed suit. Everyone at the table stood up to see what happened to Emmett. Mike took a step forward and everyone went down like dominos. Eric's plate of food went to another table that's when Alice screamed

"FOOD FIGHT!" from under the table. Soon food was flying everywhere. Rosalie slid down under the table with us.

"So…" she started."So… thanks for the help." Alice smiled. She smiled back. "Not a problem." We looked at the boys who were still on the floor. They looked back at us. Me and Alice smiled and gave the peace sign while Rosalie shrugged. "You two are so dead!" Mike yelled as he lunged forward falling over again. Jelly soared past my face as I leaped up and jumped over the boys.

"Target practice." I yelled pointing to them on the floor. I grab a cold pie and chucked it as hard as I could at Edward. People soon followed suit seeing that they couldn't get up and hurt them and if they wanted their faces to stay clean they didn't dare lift them up. Food littered the floor as Alice and I slipt so the teachers didn't pin us to the fight. Alice and I were perfectly clean and so was Rosalie because no one dared to get her plus she was under the table. Angela wasn't in the cafeteria because we did warn her about a fight that was probably going to happen.

The teachers were all in the staff room so they wouldn't bother them until someone snitched. Everyone would get carried away because we had school sports after lunch and that meant P.E gear for the rest of the day. Our P.E uniform was a grey T-shirt with the school logo and blue shorts. Alice ran and collected our gear and I put our bags in my locker. Angela had gotten word that Edward had payed Jessica to prank us. Phff like she could do much.

But still we were going to be careful no matter bell rang and out of the cafeteria came food covered students. Alice, Angela and I were at different doors taking photos. Ben and Chris had kindly taken photos while the event was happening this was all for Angela's newspaper. I manage to get one of the most covered people who were Mike and so on. They saw the flash and turned to look at me.

"You're dead Swan!" Mike, Tyler and Eric yelled and started to run after me. I ran fast as I could. Thankfully I was wearing flat heeled boots. I turned the corners sharply hoping that the same rule as running away from bulls applied here. I ran past the teachers lounge and had a thought of running in there but that was soon forgotten as Mike came closer to catching me. I forgot he was on the school's sprint team. I ran past Angela giving her the heads up of the trouble.

I was really happy that the boys had food on the bottom of their shoes that made them slip over a lot. I glanced over my shoulder to see mike and Tyler catching up and Eric had disappeared probably to cut me off. I turned another corner and hit someone head on. I fell on the floor dazed.

"Yes! Edward you got her!" Mike yelled cracking his knuckles. "Why do people insist on putting brick walls up in the middle of the hallway." I said in a dazed voice. I really hit my head hard this time. I laid on the floor letting my head stay on the cold tiles. "You knock her out or something Edward?" I heard Eric ask."Brick wall knocked me out…" I muttered"You know you shouldn't run into people…or do you only run into me?" Edward said casually."No it is you 'cos you always in the way. You don't see Alice getting in my way or Jacob…oh hi Jacob."I said waving.

Everyone spun around and I got up and started to run again. It took them two seconds to work out I was lying. "Why are you chasing her?" I heard someone ask. "Pictures!" all three shouted as the took after me again.I ran to the only safe place I could think of, the girls changing room. I ran in and heard them starting to swear. Mwhaha I'll get Angela to put them on the front page.

"Um Bell, Bell." Alice said sitting on a bench."What happened?" I asked as she used my _something is wrong _name. "Jessica's prank." she said holding up a piece of material."Holy shit is that my P.E gear?" I asked as I took the grey material from her. "'fraid so bells." "And this is meant to be a prank for whom? 'cos I like it!" I exclaimed. Alice eyes lit up. "Her cutting is really bad so I'll have to cut a bit more off to fix it." she said evilly."Go for it." I smiled.

The teachers were not happy when Alice and I showed up with our P.E gear cut short. Our shorts were barely legal and I heard someone ask if they were underwear. "You wish." I said loud enough for only Alice to hear. Our tops were ripped in places and didn't even reach our stomaches. I saw Jessica sitting smugly in the stands so I winked at her and waved. Alice started to blow kisses to random boys . Millions of wolf whistles can from the crowd.

"How are you going to run in high heels Miss Brandon?" Mr. Wilson our English teacher asked.

"I plan to take them off." Alice answered as she blew more kisses and waved to random people. Mr. Wilson shook his head as Alice and I walked past him to sit next to Angela."I'm guessing that is the prank Jessica did on you?" Angela guessed. "Yes and No." "She cut it but we cut it some more." I smiled. Ben and Chris were behind us so we heard them snort. I turned around. "What, she cut it so that it was tatty and yuck so Alice trimmed the edges and made them so." I explained to them.

"So you would rather have them short to give most guys boners than have them tatty?" Chris quarried."Never thought about it that way truthfully." Alice quirked. "How many do you think?" she asked Chris."Just look at the ones hunched over and trying to hide it." he stated leaning on his seats backboard. Me and Alice quickly scanned the crowd. "I counted twenty." I said"Twenty-five." Alice stated."You two are both wrong there is thirty." Angela put in.

We sat in the green house seats. Most of the people in these seats were brainy not sporty so we usually lost the house cup due to the fact that we got lost behind on sport days. The day went on and most boys stayed seated when it came to their sports. So green house wasn't falling to far behind in points. Chris told us it was our fault the boys weren't moving but there were probably other reasons too.

Jasper's point of view

Edward was telling us he had payed Jessica to prank Bella and Alice as we walked to the cafeteria. In there we were prank by them. First getting our shoes tied together then having them start a food fight with Mike, Emmett, Edward, Tyler, Eric and me as target practice.

Then when we were at sports we saw Jessica's prank. It wasn't even a prank on them more like a prank on us. Those shorts were really, really short and the same goes to the tops. It didn't leave much to the imagination at all not that any one was complaining but half the guys in school couldn't help themselves. Edward was shaking his head. Well I wasn't going to say anything for the fear of another sign on my butt.

"So how are you going to ditch Tanya tomorrow?" Edward had to remind me. I mean how can I think of Tanya when someone like Alice is standing in front of me wearing that! I knew what he was trying to do so I focus my attention on him.

"I don't know, maybe I can fall in the fountain there and blame it on her. You know have what they call a bitch fit.""That's for girls you know." Mike said from in front of us. "Fine we shall rename it bastard's fit." I said in a knowing voice."If you want, but I'm still going to have a bitch fit, they are more funnier." Tyler stated. We all stared at him.

"What?" he shrugged. "You guys are no fun."

Mike started to take pictures of Bella and Alice saying it was pay back. He said he was going to sell them for five bucks a copy. I shook my head but then asked for one. They all looked at me. "What if it is pay back then it is for a good cause. No? Well you could always stick them around school or something!" I said trying to justify why I wanted one. Edward just laughed at me.

"And Edward wants one too." That made him stop. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't" he answered. "Oh you so do!" Eric said snapping a few pictures too. "For my newspaper. It will sell out faster than _Angela's_." "But then nobody will want my pictures." Mike whined."They still will mike." Tyler said. "And who had the smart idea to do sports in winter!""That's why we are inside Tyler." Eric said clicking a few shots of the sports going on then more of the girls.

I wish they would stop staring at Alice like that she was my Alice. MINE! I guess she was my shinny new toy in a way and I was that jealous kid that never wanted to share but hey she was hot so it was only sport I did was the relay which I easily won, hands down. But I kept watching Alice seeing if she did any sport. She did the 2000 metres and the long jump which she won both events. Bella entered the house relay and the high jump. She won the High jump and to the amazement of the student's, she led her house to win.

We exited the gym and headed to the car park without getting changed. Mum would want a reason to why our clothes were covered in food. I felt my pocket for my car keys to my white Lexus. It blended into the snow so you could barely see it. Edward couldn't drive or do anything with his left hand. It was kind of funny that he got bested by a girl but then again so did I.

We got to the car park to see Tyler doing donuts. It was stupid since there was so much ice and the snow made everything go slushy and slippery. I watched him as he laughed his head off as he splashed everyone. I shook my head at his idiotic actions. Everyone stopped and watched in shock as he suddenly lost control.I knew it was going to happen but it was a shock to see it happen. The car veered off towards a truck. A girl was standing in front of it and had no time to jump out of the way as Tyler's car slammed side on into the truck. Someone started to scream that's when everyone ran to the vehicle. I saw Alice crying and screaming. "BELLA!"

Bella's point of view

The sports were quite fun as green house for once came close to winning. It felt good to be second and beat idiots from the other two houses. I walked towards Alice's car alone as she went to get our bags. I saw a red truck and stop to admire it. I loved this truck it was an old rusty Chevy. It was always here. I had to find the person who owned it because I wanted to buy it. Maybe Jacob and Seth could help me fix it up then Alice could paint it like she would want to. I turned around and watched Tyler being an idiot in front of everyone. _Idiot_, I thought as I turned back to the truck. The seats needed to be repaired, maybe I could get it cheap.

I turned around again as everyone had gone silent. Tyler was coming straight for me. If he was playing chicken or not I didn't know but I definitely wasn't going to win. I had to move but I couldn't jump and still survive this. I fell to the ground and rolled under the Chevy. I didn't have time to cover my ears as the car hit the truck. I was going to definitely buy this truck if it survived along with me. I couldn't hear anything nor could I see. I could hardly move. I was sure I didn't get hit. I faintly heard someone saying my name. It must have been Alice.

Maybe I should tell her that I was alright. I tried to say her name but my throat was sore. I must of screamed and not realised. I tried to move again but I couldn't. This was not cool. I was starting to feel cold. Thank god I had changed back into my clothes. Charlie is use to my clothes now but if he saw me in that P.E gear he would freak. I felt really, really cold now. How long was I laying here. I slowly moved my arm, it felt like lead but I moved it forward reaching for someone's foot.

My hand grab it and I made sure I wouldn't let go. "She is over here!" I heard him yell. I tried to figure out whose voice it was. I felt someone's hand on mine. "Shit no wonder we didn't see her. She under the fucking truck."

I tried to turn my head. I couldn't see much but I could see that Tyler that idiot had broken my future truck. Its axle was broken and it jammed against a wall. One wheel had smashed through its wheel guard and the other wheel was the only thing keeping the truck from squashing me. I looked behind me but there was no light so there was no where to escape. My hand was through the only hole and it wasn't big enough for me to fit though.

"Bella can you hear me." Yes that was Alice. She squeezed my hand. I tried to squeeze back. She felt my faint attempt. And came closer to the hole.

"Bell, Bell are you alright…okay I know that was a stupid question but can you please answer it." I tried to get my vocal cords moving and faith awarded me with a word.

"Cold." I mumbled. She heard it because she shoved someone's jacket in. I grabbed it with my other hand and tried to wrap it around me. I was slowly beginning to be able to move. I tried to say another word. "Charlie?" Alice responded straight away.

"He is on his way bells. Don't worry someone's gonna be in real trouble!" she said with acid in her voice. I imaged Tyler backing away from Alice in fear right at this moment. I gave a small chuckle.

"He wrecked my future truck." my voice was back now."He did, didn't he." "He shall burn in hell for wrecking my awesome, totally better than any car future truck." I said patting it with my spare hand. I felt Alice stroking my other hand.

"Yes he shall." she agreed. "But my car is better than this." "No it isn't.""Yes it is." "No.""Yes.""Can you chuck in another jacket?" I asked knowing she wouldn't let her car be beaten by my wicked truck."See you need to wear extra clothing because your truck ain't got heating." she said as she stuffed another jacket through the hole."Well you go lodge yourself under your car and see if its has heating." I answered back. I heard some sirens coming closer. "Hey Alice." "Yeah?""What have you chosen for me to wear to the movies tomorrow?" I heard her chuckle. "I don't want to wear high heels tomorrow. I think my feet will be killing me tomorrow." "Yeah I beat. So hows jeans and a T-shirt plain and simple?" I paused for a second."Who are you and what have you done to Alice." I laughed. "It can't be plain and simple.""Bella!" I heard Charlie. I let go of Alice's hand and waved in a random direction. "Hey Dad. Hows work, get any idiots squashed under trucks today?" I asked calmly."Yeah just one." he answered back. "She may be in shock." he whispered to Alice but I heard."Ha ha I may be in shock." I said with a laugh."See." I heard Charlie speak. "Okay bell, bell. This big fire engine is going to lift this wreck off you and we will pull you free." I took his sentence in."MY. FUTURE. TRUCK. IS. NOT. A. WRECK! It may be a little broken and has no heating at the moment but this totally awesome truck that saved my life will be mine. Mine. You hear me. MINE!"I shouted.

"It is the shock." he reminded truck was lifted carefully off me and dad stood beside the truck and jacked it up to keep the truck from falling on me.I was whipped out from under my amazing future truck and into an ambulance. Alice got in while Charlie took Tyler down to the station since he wasn't hurt, but neither was I, I think. I looked at the roof of the ambulance for the whole trip. We pulled into the hospital and I just had to tell Alice.

"My future truck is way cooler than your Porsche." I poked my tongue out at her for good measure."Whatever." she relented.

I sat on a hospital bed covered in blankets. The so called shock was wearing off. Another doctor came in. He had blonde hair and was really pale. I hadn't see him around before.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen." he said.

"Bella, it's just Bella." I said realising that this was the father of Edward and Jasper who we had been pranking all week. Big oops.

"You should been fine by tomorrow but just in case you will have to stay over night." I groaned I hated hospitals. "By the way I am asking everyone so don't feel like this is an odd question but there this really strong glue that I want that was used on my sons but I can't find out what it was, do you have any idea?" I almost choked.

"Um… I do know of some really strong glue but I can't think of the name of where I got it." I gave him an apologetic look. "That's fine." he said with a sigh."Hey if I remember where I got it, where can I find you …apart from the hospital?" I said an idea forming in my head.

"Well I guess you can find me at home." he gave me his address without a second thought. He really wanted that glue I wonder what for.

"Just asking why do you want this really strong glue?" I asked."Well you see everything I build sort of falls apart at home so I want this glue so my wife won't yell at me when my shelves break…or the table…or some seats. They all were not my fault but she didn't believe me.""Good reason." I stated, maybe he would use it wisely and hopefully he would ban Edward from using it. I didn't need more karma.

"Maybe you shouldn't let your sons use it." I suggested."Ah you heard what happened to Edward and Jasper." "The whole school knows." I used as an excuse."Do you know the two girls who did it?" I couldn't tell if he would be angry or not so I lied.

"Sorry no I don't." Again his features didn't show what he was thinking. "So I let your friend and your father in then." he said as he opened the door. A small black and yellow blur raced in the room and pounced on me.

"Alice be careful." Charlie said coming through the door while thanking Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and closed the door as he left. "Dad…" "Yeah bells?""Can you bust me out of this jail?""No bells.""Please!""No.""Can you buy me my truck then?" "What?… the one that almost killed you…" he said looking at me intensely."No the one that saved me. Me, Seth, Jacob and Alice want to work on it." I said giving Alice a pleading look to back me up. "Sorry Charlie I sort of promised her." Alice lied. "It is a bit wrecked you know. I mean really wrecked." Charlie explained."Please?" both Alice and I pleaded."Fine." I launched myself at Charlie and gave him a hug. He wasn't expecting that and fell down with me on top."Bella get off." he said trying to pick me up. "Did I mention I love you Daddy." I said as I climbed back on the bed.

************************************************************************

**Hae everyone first of all **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Okay so heres the poll??**

**Who should Bella end up with??**

**A) Edward**

**B) Jacob**

**C) Seth**

**D) Jasper**

**Who should Alice end up with?**

**A) Jasper**

**B) Jacob**

**C) Seth**

**D) Edward**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**********************************************************************************


	7. SORRY: Authors Note

**A/N : Hae guys im sorry to say this is not an update…….=(**

**But by now I know some people want to see the next chapter but there is just one problem……**

**Me and my friend have not been able to see each other in a while to finish the next chapter, it is almost finished but not quite. **

**So we will try to finish it very soon for you guys!!! Im not sure how long exactly.**

**IM VERY SORRY!!! **

**Try to update as soon as I can**


	8. AN: im very very very sorry

**Hae guys **

**Sorry haven't updated but the reason 4 that is because been busy school and so on ….**

**Anyway this story started out because me and my best friend were board on holiday so we started to write it and we did try our best to update it and keep it going but it just got to much with school work so we have decided that we are not going to continue writing this story =( !!!**

**I know u guys probably hate me right now but I had the idea that 1 of our awesome readers could continue the story 4 us =)**

**So if you would like to carry on our story, message me and tell me what you would like to do for the story and ill get back to you, you never know I might love your idea so c'mon …… lolz **

**And once again thank you guys 4 all the awesome good reviews, I love u guys =) xo **

**Bye until next time !!!**


End file.
